


Smile Like You Mean It

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It

Bucky is breathing hard when Sam enters the gym, beads of sweat rolling down the bare planes of his back. Their eyes meet across the room and the breath catches in the back of his throat. It gives him pause. A subtle fluttering beats against his breastbone. Taped knuckles give the punching bag a soft final hit. 

"Hey," Sam says in greeting with a slight lift of his chin. His eye goes from short hung low on Bucky's hips to the decimated pile of punching bags. He goes to sit on the edge of the boxing ring to tape his hands. "Don't stop on my account. I love watching you and Steve remind me how average I am." His voice holds a hint of sarcasm.

Bucky feels a blush creep into his cheeks, a cross between unfounded guilt and embarrassment. But when he looks over his shoulder he can see Sam smile. It makes his heart beat a little fast and his stomach do flips. "You're a decent fighter," he murmurs. 

"I guess, coming from Steve's only sparring partner, that's a compliment."

Bucky watches Sam from the corner of his eye for a moment before he crosses the distance to stand in front of Sam. Fleshly hand goes out, palm up. "Let me," he says quietly, offering to finish wrapping his hands. 

Sam lays his hand on Bucky's. "Ok but I know your reputation, Barnes. Don't think you can bat those pretty eyes and I'll fall into your arms." 

Inadvertently, Bucky snorts and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

"What's this? Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Sam almost sounds excited beneath the light note of teasing. He watches Bucky carefully, fondly. His eyes soften.

"You've made me smile before." Bucky ducks his head to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Hardly." A beat. "I should try harder. I like when you smile." 

Bucky looks up quickly and meets Sam stare. A heavy second of silence falls before he says, "I'm done." He lingers on Sam's hand for a moment longer than necessary. He takes a step back. "I should go." 

Sam glances to the side then back at Bucky. "We should grab lunch later. If you want to, I mean. Just the two of us."

Bucky has to take a second. He had been so ensnared by the thought of Sam, he hadn't thought the airman would return the interest. His synapses are firing and thoughts collide together. He is suddenly finding it hard to create a full sentence. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath to still the myriad of butterflies in his stomach. "Sam, are you asking me out?"

The airman fidgets slightly. "It doesn't have to be. We c--"

"I can't," Bucky says suddenly without thinking. "Not today; I have a mission."

A smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes plays on Sam's lips. "Right. You should go save the world. Be careful out there, Bucky." 

"How about a kiss for luck?" Bucky's mouth ticks up in a tiny smirk.

Sam's smile softens. He leans forward and his fingertips ghost over the other's carotid to feels the racing pulse. Bucky inhales slowly and Sam's scent is intoxicating. Flesh and blood hand rests gently on Sam's waist and Bucky feels as if there is an entire universe sparking to life beneath his fingertips. Sam brushes his thumb along the curve of Bucky's jaw. Their lips meet. Softly. It is a chaste kiss, but every thought in Bucky's mind clears. He feels luminous, radiant. 

Sam pulls back and laughs softly. His thumb traces the curve of Bucky's lower lip. "I should kiss you more often if you keep smiling like that."


End file.
